


Pillow Forts + Family

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's a Good Guy - I will die on this hill, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac and Jack have been watching Riley and Billy's daughter while they're away.
Relationships: Billy Colton/Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Pillow Forts + Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Rai! I hope you like it! I don't often write kidfic... so I hope this isn't terrible.

“Kat!” Mac called out as he leaned out the back door.

No answer.

Mac wasn’t worried, she was with Jack.

“Kat!” He called louder.

He could hear the soft rumble of Jack’s voice near the basketball net, and the sharp sound of the bouncing ball.

Mac walked out to the court. He couldn’t help the soft smile that came across his face as he watched Jack teaching her how to do a jump shot.

“Alright girl, it all starts in the knees, right?” He asked. “That was lesson one. So let’s see them knees.” Jack bent his knees and bounced on his toes a little.

Kat followed his example.

“Alright, arms next Kitty Kat,” Jack said. “It’s gonna feel weird at first, but you’ll get used to it.” He picked up the ball and demonstrated, one hand underneath and one on the side to balance the ball.

Kat picked her ball up and did the same. She was wearing the little 8 year old sized Led Zeppelin shirt he’d bought her, with a backwards ball cap to keep her hair tamed and out of her face.

“You should see your face right now,” Riley said from the phone Mac was still holding in front of himself.

He looked down and she smiled at him so softly. It was a look he’d been seeing more and more from her over the years since she’d settled down with Billy.

Mac smiled, and flipped the camera so she could see. He watched her face as she smiled proudly.

Kat missed her first shot, but it was close.

“That’s alright girl,” Jack said. “That’s alright. It just takes practice is all. Nobody’s perfect over night.”

Riley nodded in agreement with Jack, and then called out: “Katherine Dolores Davis-Colton!” It was demanding, but good natured.

“Oh no,” Jack said, putting on his best scared face. “Sounds like Mama Bear’s had a bad night.”

“Uncle Jack!” Kat pushed at him playfully before she ran back to grab the phone from Mac. “She’s not mad. Mama’d never be mad with me.” She carefully took the phone and ran to the back deck to sit by the fire.

Jack picked up the basketballs and put them back into the rack at the edge of the little half court. “She got an update yet?” He asked as he wandered over and put an arm around Mac.

“They’ll be back tomorrow,” Mac said.

“Last night with our little Kitty Kat,” Jack said, “best make it a good one.” He leaned over and kissed Mac soft on the cheek.

Mac gazed toward the deck and heard Kat’s little voice carry to them around the corner, excitedly talking about her time with her uncles.

“What’s on your mind hoss?” Jack asked. “You’re lookin’ a little sentimental there.”

“It was nice,” Mac said, “having her around for a few days.”

“She’ll be back,” Jack said confidently. “We’re too cool for her to not want to have sleepovers here all the time.”

Mac nodded and they took the small pathway and then the steps up onto the back deck.

“-and then Uncle Mac blew up his lab!” Kat exclaimed.

Mac rushed over so his face was in the video frame. “Woah, it was a controlled explosion,” he defended. “I didn’t actually blow my lab up. Everything was totally under control.”

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment as he leaned back against the railing.

Riley laughed. “Don’t worry Mac, I trust you,” she said. “It’s Jack I’m worried about.”

“Uncle Jack?” Kat asked. “Why?”

Riley narrowed her eyes. “Because he’s going to fill you full of junk food and probably let you watch scary movies. Or Die Hard.”

“Ain’t never too early to start them on Die Hard,” Jack said.

Kat rolled her eyes. “Mama, I’ve already seen that movie so many times,” she said. “It’s the first Christmas movie Uncle Jack plays every year.”

Mac smiled at Jack. “And the third. And the sixth.”

“It ain’t my fault it’s the best Christmas movie there is,” Jack said.

“Where is Uncle Jack anyway?” Riley asked. “I can hear him…”

Jack smiled and wandered over to sit on Kat’s other side at the fire pit.

“Heya Jack,” Riley said. “Miss you guys.”

“We miss you too Mama Bear,” Jack said. “So you get on back here quick, and all in one piece y’hear?”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

Riley couldn’t talk long. They all said their goodbyes and hung up.

“Wait,” Kat said. “If Mama’s my Mama Bear, then why am I Kitty Kat and not Baby Bear?”

Mac smiled.

“Cause you’re my Kitty Kat,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “I don’t make the rules.”

“Well who does then?” Kat asked.

“Uncle Mac,” Jack pointed at him.

“Woah,” Mac said, holding his hands out in self defence. “Don’t drag me into this.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You know, Uncle Mac’s lookin’ a little down in the mouth don’t you think?” He asked. “You know what I bet he could use?”

“Tickles?” Kat squeaked.

Jack nodded seriously. “Definitely.”

They pounced on Mac and tackled him back onto the deck. Kat was a ruthless tickle fighter, and Mac had to tap out eventually.

Once they’d giggled themselves out they headed back into the house. It was still early in the evening; enough time left to have one more fun night.

“What’s on the agenda Kat? Your choice,” Mac said. “Games? Movies?”

“Can we do that Teen Titans marathon?” Kat asked.

“Oh man, you bet. That sounds awesome!” Jack said. “I’ll get the popcorn, since your genius uncle here would probably burn it if we let him try. Or cause another 'controlled explosion.'”

Mac rolled his eyes, but smiled. “That means I’m on blanket fort duty. Wanna give me a hand?”

Kat nodded enthusiastically.

“PJs first!” Jack called over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. “This marathon is goin’ until we pass out. So get suited up.”

Kat bolted to the bedroom and came back in her superhero pyjamas, ready to go.

Mac was already prepping the foundation for their fort. Kat jumped in to help and by the time they were done they had a little fort full of pillows, blankets draped over top, with a perfect view of the TV.

Jack brought the bowl of popcorn and settled in with Kat between them.

Six episodes into the marathon and Kat fell asleep leaned against Mac. There was something so surreal about it. He’d seen her born, held her as a baby, and here she was becoming a human being, leaning against him with substantial weight. He could feel her breathing, the subtle moving of her body. 

And then he felt a sudden surge of emotion. This little person belonged to Riley and she’d left Kat in Mac’s care. Trusted him to keep her safe. The most precious thing to her.

His thoughts wandered to being a kid, being Kat’s age. He remembered living with his grandfather, his dad gone who knows where. Mac looked down at Kat; the Astros ball cap Jack had given her askew on her head, hair spilling out. He wondered how anyone could ever consider leaving their child behind permanently. Kat wasn’t even his, and he was already dreading having to hand her back to Riley the next day. The house just felt warmer somehow when she stayed over.

“You alright, hoss?” Jack asked quietly.

Mac met his eye and only knew he’d shed a tear because he felt it trail down his cheek. His eyes hadn’t burned or given him any indication. But his throat was clogged up with emotion and he could only nod.

“You sure Mac?” Jack asked. He looked down at Kat, and tucked some of the hair back behind her ear so it wouldn’t tickle her and wake her up. “You look a little… you’re not havin’ some regrets about…”

Mac shook his head and smiled. They’d talked about kids after they’d been together for a while. Mac had always assumed he’d have a family one day. But they’d both come to the conclusion that it just wasn’t the right fit for them. With their careers, they’d decided to be uncles to their friend’s kids instead. Bozer and Leanna brought the twins over all the time, and they saw Kat weekly at the very least. It was enough for them.

Mac waited until he could talk. “No, it’s not that,” he whispered. “I was thinking about my dad.”

Jack scowled at first and then shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, probably to avoid saying something he’d regret. It had the added benefit of making Mac laugh and clearing his sadness a little.

“I’m really happy she’s got so much family,” Mac said, nodding down at sleeping Kat. “You know?”

Jack swallowed and nodded. “You got a lot too, you know? Maybe not blood. But you’ve got a lot of family Mac.” Jack reached over, his wedding band sparkling in the light from the TV, and tucked a stray bit of hair behind Mac’s ear.

Mac turned his head and kissed Jack’s palm.

“Ewww,” Kat groaned, stirring. “No kissing.”

“Girl, you’ve got a preternatural ability to sense kisses I swear,” Jack complained. “What if I kissed you, huh?” And then he leaned over and peppered her face with kisses: cheeks, forehead, eyelids, the tip of her nose.

Kat giggled and giggled, shaking against Mac. It was a perfect moment.

Kat woke up long enough to catch another half an episode before she faded again. Curled up with the polar bear stuffed animal Mac had given her, she was breathing heavily, dead weight.

“Think it’s about time to call it a night baby,” Jack said softly to Mac.

Mac nodded. “You want to carry her to bed?”

“Nah, she’ll sleep fine right here,” Jack said. “Big pile of pillows. We’ll just cover her up and she’ll be fine.

Mac pulled a blanket over her, and gently eased her weight off of him and onto the pillow covered floor. But as soon as he moved away, rolling up to his knees, she clutched at his forearm and held tight making a little groaning noise of protest in her throat.

Jack smiled at him. “Looks like you’re stuck.”

“What do you say?” Mac asked. “Camp out in the living room for the night?”

“That sounds awesome dude,” Jack said, settling down onto the floor next to Kat.

Mac laid down on her other side and they pulled a big blanket up over all three of them.

Jack kissed Kat’s forehead softly.

“Ewww,” she groaned softly, not really awake.

Jack just smiled. “Night Kitty Kat.”

“Love you Uncle Jack,” she said softly, voice slurred with sleep. “Love you Uncle Mac.”

She wrapped her arms around Mac and snuggled close. And Mac fell asleep surrounded by family.


End file.
